


Holidays

by inqwex



Series: Episode Tags [1]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inqwex/pseuds/inqwex
Summary: What Vic and Lucas did during the time jump.





	Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on tumblr ages ago in response to MadNephelite's prompt: "So, Vic and Lucas spent Christmas, New Years and Valentine’s Day together and we didn’t get to see it because of the time jump :( Somebody feels like writing it to fill in the blanks?"

To tell the truth, Vic was a little relieved that she was working on Christmas and Lucas already had a plane ticket to visit his brother in California for it. 

It was too much pressure, Christmas, for a relationship that was barely a relationship; if she was honest, it was mostly just them jumping each other any time they were both off shift. Maybe she should’ve cooled things off after Gibson had threatened to tell everyone but he wasn’t around (and boy, did she feel ashamed at the relief she felt at that).

So on Christmas she was glad to receive a Happy Christmas text from him. She sent him a photo back of her wearing a Santa hat (looking cute AF) with the same sentiment. 

* * *

He was back in town on the 31st. She hadn’t had any plans - Travis had gone home after breaking up with Grant, and Herrera and her dad were hanging out with Bishop. She hadn’t heard from Miller, and Warren was talking with his wife. Gibson, of course, was absent on medical leave and Sullivan was still in hospital.

[Idly, Vic wondered whether it was talking, or ‘talking’].

So he turned up at her door at 8pm. At 9pm, after she’d successfully diverted him to her bed, she was dismayed to watch him jump up and pull a shirt back on.

“Let’s go out,” he said. “Like we planned. We’ll still see fireworks.”

“I was seeing fireworks right here,” she complained, grabbing for him. He laughed, and neatly sidestepped.

“Come on,” he said. “We can do that after seeing the ones outside. There’s a huge crowd, we won’t run into anyone.”

“Fine,” she grumbled, rolling out of bed and getting dressed herself. 

She had to admit, he looked super cute in his puffer jacket and beanie. They held hands as they headed downtown, reaching the city centre and edging their way through the crowds.

“What are you -?” she exclaimed as he suddenly whirled to grab her around the waist.

“Dancing with you,” he said with a big grin, leaning forward to kiss her gently. “It’s a party!”

And so they alternately danced and held hands and chatted as they waited until midnight.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind as the countdown started, resting his chin on her shoulder and chanting quietly in her ear along with the crowd. As 2019 started, he leaned around and gently captured her lips.

“Happy New Year, Victoria,” he said. Vic twisted in his arms, looping her hands around his neck, bringing her face forward so that their noses brushed.

“Happy New Year, Lucas” she replied, leaning in to kiss him back.

It was a heady feeling, to make out with him in public. She wasn’t sure how long they were making out - more than long enough for her knees to feel very very weak - when someone jostled her shoulder and snapped them out of it.

“We’ve seen these fireworks,” she said suggestively, fussing with his scarf. 

He grinned back. “You suggesting we head back and make our own?” he flirted, eyes dark. She winked, and he laughed, grabbing her hand and towing her out of the crowd.

* * *

She wasn’t working Valentine’s Day, but he was. She managed to distract him with morning sex, and while she dozed afterwards he raced around her apartment madly getting ready for work.

“Bye, sweetheart,” he said absently, racing back into her room to press a kiss to her forehead while still vainly trying to tie his tie.

It was enough to shake her awake, and she sat up and pulled him back in for a deeper kiss.

“See you tonight?” his voice was husky as their lips separated with a pop.

“I’d better,” she replied.

She lay in bed a few more minutes after she heard her front door close, but ended up sighing and giving up when her stomach rumbled.

It would be an understatement to say she was surprised to find on her kitchen bench a fresh pastry from her favourite bakery, along with a dozen red roses in a vase (that she knew she didn’t previously own) and a still-steaming cup of coffee.

She stopped in her tracks, looking at the arrangement. A small envelope was propped up next to the coffee cup. Vic opened it, relieved to find that it wasn’t exactly a Valentine’s Day card. Instead, it had a print of Monet’s Water Lillies on the front and inside, in Lucas’ strangely endearing childlike scrawl was written, _Dear Vic, hope you have a wonderful day at home_ relaxing _. You deserve it. Enjoy your breakfast. Lucas xo_

She took a bite out of her pastry and chewed slowly, a little unsure how to respond to such an overtly romantic gesture. She wasn’t good with romance - sex she could do but this was something different. Vic hadn’t expected him to do anything for Valentine’s Day, and as a result, she now had to think of something for him.

She set the pastry back onto the plate, snapped a picture and sent it to Lucas as a text with the accompanying caption of _thank you can’t wait to see you tonight x_

[When he got home, she met him at the door wearing his present. She took a great deal of satisfaction in watching his gaze slowly trail up and down her body as he swallowed hard. Vic soon found out that Lucas was _very_ good at using his mouth to remove articles of clothing. She shouldn’t have been surprised, given the _other ways_ that she already knew he could use his mouth].


End file.
